1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to image forming apparatuses for supporting maintenance when a malfunction occurs in the image forming apparatuses.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, maintenance by a maintenance man, such as replacement of consumables, has been regularly performed on image forming apparatuses such as a copying machine, facsimile machine, and printing machine so that good operating states are maintained.
However, sometimes, a malfunction of an image forming apparatus suddenly occurs depending on the environment and conditions where the image forming apparatus is used. In such a case, generally, the maintenance man asks a customer in detail about the operations performed on the image forming apparatus before the occurrence of the malfunction, and performs a reproduction test for duplicating the malfunction that has suddenly occurred. Then, the maintenance man investigates the causes of the malfunction through the reproduction test, and performs a repairing process corresponding to the causes of the malfunction.
On the other hand, under a condition where the repairing process is performed, in rare cases, the reproduction test cannot be performed though the maintenance man asks in detail about the operations performed on the image forming apparatus. In such a case, the maintenance man cannot investigate the root causes of the malfunction. Thus, the maintenance man guesses the causes of the malfunction and tentatively performs the repairing process corresponding to conceivable causes. Consequently, there is a disadvantage in that the same malfunction occurs again after a while.
Accordingly, it is a general object of the present invention to provide an improved and useful image forming apparatus in which the above-mentioned problems are eliminated.
It is another and more specific object of the present invention to provide an image forming apparatus that allows a maintenance man to easily investigate the causes of a malfunction having low repeatability so that the maintenance man can perform the correct repairing process on the image forming apparatus when performing maintenance thereon in response to the occurrence of the malfunction.
In order to achieve the above-mentioned objects, according to one aspect of the present invention, there is provided an image forming apparatus, including: an operation management part managing the operation of the image forming apparatus; a first operation information storing part accumulating in chronological order operation information relating to the operation managed by the operation management part; and an external output part referring to cumulative results accumulated in the first operation information storing part and outputting to outside the operation information according to the cumulative results.
Also, the image forming apparatus according to the present invention may further include: a second operation information storing part accumulating a part of the operation information accumulated in the first operation information storing part in chronological order; and a condition storing part storing a condition for storing, in the second operation information storing part, the part of the operation information accumulated in the first operation information storing part in chronological order, when a malfunction occurs in the operation of the image forming apparatus, wherein, based on the condition, the operation management part stores the part of the operation information accumulated in the first operation information storing part in chronological order in the second operation information storing part in a case where the malfunction occurs in the operation of the image forming apparatus when managing the operation of the image forming apparatus, and the external output part refers to storage result stored in the second operation information storing part and outputs to outside the operation information according to the storage result.
In addition, the image forming apparatus may further include: an operation management program storing part storing an operation management program for managing the operation of the image forming apparatus, wherein the operation management part executes the operation management program when managing the operation of the image forming apparatus, and stores description of the operation management program in chronological order in the second operation information storing part according to the execution of the operation management program.
Further, the image forming apparatus may further include: an operation part operating information; and a printing part, wherein the operation management part manages at least one of operation of the operation part and operation of the printing part, when managing the operation of the image forming apparatus, and the first information storing part accumulates at least one of setting data received via the operation part and output values of various sensors of the printing part in operation.
Additionally, the image forming apparatus may further include: a management target storing part storing a management target to be managed by the operation management part; and an operation part receiving a change request of the management target, wherein the operation management part updates the management target based on the change request received by the operation part, and when managing the operation of the image forming apparatus, the operation management part refers to the management target stored in the management target storing part and manages only the updated management target.
According to the present invention, it is possible to provide an improved image forming apparatus in that the image forming apparatus allows a maintenance man to easily investigate the causes of a malfunction having low repeatability so that the maintenance man can perform the correct repairing process on the image forming apparatus when performing maintenance thereon in response to the occurrence of the malfunction.
Other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the following drawings.